


The Best Laid Plans

by amai_kaminari



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/amai_kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b>  planning<br/><b>Timeline:</b>  Some time after Goujun frees Kenren from prison<br/><b>Summary:</b> Kenren learns that he should never question Tenpou’s orders… but then again...<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b>  Saiyuki and all Saiyuki characters belong to the great Kazuya Minekura-sensei.<br/><b>A/N:</b>  Written for lechymonk during valentine_smut <b>2008</b>.  Beta'd by the lovely a-mael.  My first 10K.  Tenpou and Kenren are described as they were drawn in the Gensomaden Saiyuki anime.  In other words, Tenpou has green eyes and Kenren has crimson eyes and hair.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lechymonk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lechymonk).



> **Prompt:** planning  
> **Timeline:** Some time after Goujun frees Kenren from prison  
> **Summary:** Kenren learns that he should never question Tenpou’s orders… but then again...  
> **Disclaimer:** Saiyuki and all Saiyuki characters belong to the great Kazuya Minekura-sensei.  
> **A/N:** Written for lechymonk during valentine_smut **2008**. Beta'd by the lovely a-mael. My first 10K. Tenpou and Kenren are described as they were drawn in the Gensomaden Saiyuki anime. In other words, Tenpou has green eyes and Kenren has crimson eyes and hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn it, Tenpou! You _planned_ this, didn't you?"

"Why... I can't imagine what you mean, General," replied the airy, too-innocent voice from the next room.

Groaning, Kenren wiggled and tugged at the bonds to gauge whether or not he could free himself. Nope. Not happening. The ropes were wrapped pretty tightly around his arms and stomach, it seemed. Twisting as much as the ropes would allow, the General then spared a quick glance at the doorway separating the two rooms -- just to be sure he hadn't been caught trying to escape. To his relief, Tenpou was still occupied with Goku in the foyer.

"Did you remember to tie it nice and tight, Goku?"

"Yep! Just like you told me, Ten-chan!"

"Excellent work, Goku! Now here's the book you asked me for. I'm sure Konzen would be most delighted to read it to you."

"Thanks, Ten-chan!" and then an exuberant slamming of the door.

An uncomfortable silence -- literally since the General's muscles were still aching from the spill he took down the hill earlier in the day -- settled on the room. Just as Kenren started to wonder if maybe _both_ of them had left, the Marshall came into view wearing an expression that made Kenren shudder, though he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because those narrowed emerald eyes were in such sharp contrast to the mischievous smile the Marshall wore on his face.

"Really, General. You must learn to be more careful."

"Feh. This coming from _you_? _That's_ rich," the General smirked dismissively.

"Oh, really? Are you insinuating that I am not careful?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Except I looked up the word 'reckless' the other day in the dictionary and your picture was right next to it."

"Reckless? On the contrary. The risks I take are always well-calculated."

"Yeah, if by calculated, you mean totally reckless."

"Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, General."

"What?"

"Never mind. Just a saying from Down Below," the Marshall waved with a wistful shrug, "But I do assure you that I take the lives of our soldiers _most_ seriously."

"Okay, so maybe you're not so reckless when it comes to protecting our troops -- I'll give you that for sure," Kenren admitted with a roll of his eyes. "But I'd highly appreciate it, Marshal, if you would enlighten me. Why is it that every single one of your plans seems to include you almost getting killed, then me almost getting killed trying to keep you from getting killed, and then Goku tying me to a chair?"

Tenpou raised an index finger to counter, but Kenren quickly cut in before his acting-deputy derailed his thoughts, "_Especially_ the tying me to a chair! Seriously, what the fuck is up with the tying me to a chair? If you've got some kind of weird-ass fetish, you could at least get me a chair that isn't going to leave splinters in my ass!"

In response, the Marshall simply tilted his head and smiled, "That's just the most efficient way to keep you immobilized… to aid in the healing process, of course."

"Uh-huh. So you admit that you really _did_ plan this! Sneaky bastard."

"Of course, General. The outcome was _exactly_ as planned."

"Heh. Yeah, whatever, Tenpou. Bite me."

"Gladly," replied the Marshall, kneeling primly in front of his friend, "Any other requests?"

The promising purr in Tenpou's voice sent a shudder down the General's spine that shot straight to his groin. With that intense green gaze and pointed smile fixed on him, the man who normally could sweet-talk honey from a rock suddenly found that his mouth had gone completely dry and his mind was suspiciously bereft of any and all snappy come-backs.

"Now do quiet down, General, or you'll attract unwanted attention."

"Oh, I will, will I? So tell me then, Tenpou…" the General began, allowing his trademark leer to creep into his voice, "Just what kind of noises do I have to make to attract _wanted_ attention?"

Instead of responding -- or maybe _as_ a response -- Tenpou slowly ran a hand up Kenren's thigh and coaxed open his fly.

"You can start by moaning my name, Kenren," he whispered into the bound man's ear, "We can progress to the screaming later."

Swallowing hard and fixing his crimson eyes firmly on his lover, Kenren watched as Tenpou carefully set aside his glasses and allowed his lab coat to slide gradually off his shoulders to pool on the floor. As the Marshall raised his hand to touch his collar, the General found himself mesmerized by the nimble movements of those slender fingers. With excruciatingly deliberate languidness, the Marshall began unbuttoning his own shirt – each button falling away to reveal a new kissable patch of skin.

The first button exposed Tenpou's pale throat. Kenren wanted so badly to rake his teeth across his friend's pulse point that he could almost taste the slight saltiness of Tenpou's skin. The second button allowed the tiniest hint of collarbone – pristine, unmarred - to peek through. The next revealed tight cords of lean chest muscle. Kenren ducked his head just enough so that, through a slight part in the Marshall's shirt, he could catch a glimpse of a pebbled nipple. A firm abdomen taunted the General as yet another button came undone. By the time the final button was removed, granting Kenren full view of his lover's body, down to the sharp rise of the top of Tenpou's hip bones, the pressure of his groin straining against his leather pants made the General ache in anticipation.

"Ergh… Tenpou…"

"Patience, General."

Kenren raised his eyes to look upon his lover's face, but discovered a moment too late the folly in that move. The moment crimson eyes met emerald, Kenren found himself immobilized by the weight of Tenpou's scrutiny. As if by some force stronger than gravity, Kenren followed Tenpou's gaze to where the Marshal's hands descended along his body to grip the waistband of his pants. If watching his lover removing his shirt made Kenren's body ache with desire, then watching his lover carefully stripping himself of his pants and undergarment drove the General close to the edge with lust. And still those unrelenting emerald eyes held him motionless, almost to the point where the ropes were moot. Satisfied that he finally had the General's full attention, the Marshall averted his eyes and moved to kneel in front of his lover.

As the spell of that intoxicating green gaze faded enough so that Kenren could regain his bearings, Tenpou nosed through the part in the General's briefs and flooded his senses with a long hot swipe of his tongue along Kenren's hard cock. The redhead's hips bucked in involuntarily reaction to the warm velvet pleasure caressing his member, but the taut ropes bit into his bare abdomen and arms as his body lurched forward, forcing his hips to snap tightly back in place against the chair.

"Ow! Fuck!"

If Tenpou had any reaction to Kenren's discomfort, his only response was to grip Kenren's pants and briefs firmly and pull. Kenren lifted his hips as much as he could, and in short order his clothing lay in a heap on the floor. Seemly satisfied now that he had better access, Tenpou kneeled once again and took Kenren's cock into his mouth, tracing tight circles over the head with a skillful tongue. Kenren could feel the slightest hint of teeth graze the shaft as Tenpou sealed his lips around him, sucking gently. As the Marshall's deft tongue glided across the slit of his cock, Kenren's fingers itched to grab hold of the long silky hair in front of him and thrust himself more deeply inside his lover's mouth. Much to Kenren's growing frustration; however, the most he could do was grit his teeth, moan his lover's name and strain against the bindings.

"Fuck, Tenpou!" Kenren swore as he threw his body once more against the restraints.

"Not tonight, General," the Marshall murmured, placing a firm hand on Kenren's shoulder to still him, "Tonight you won't have the option of being unruly."

Kenren opened his mouth to release a string of curses when the Marshall placed a single finger over his lips, silencing him immediately. Tenpou then leaned in, pressed his strong, well-muscled chest against Kenren's flushed skin, and slithered sensuously up his body, allowing the friction of their contact to tease Kenren's exposed nipples. As he seated himself on Kenren's lap, Marshall tilted his head slightly and touched a soft kiss to his lover's lips. Moaning, the Kenren craned his neck to deepen the kiss, but each time he tried, Tenpou pulled away, smirking and wagging his index finger. Denied.

With one last soft kiss, the Marshall moved down Kenren's body again. And once again Kenren found himself enveloped in warm pleasure. The ends of Tenpou's long hair tickled the General's thighs as he pumped his head quickly up and down on his cock. Kenren's tanned skin tingled with equal parts evaporating sweat and desire as the Marshall continued to take his cock deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Fuck, Tenpou. Ergh… _Fuckfuckfuck_… "

"An excellent suggestion, General."

Tenpou reached under a towering mound of books and somehow managed to dislodge the vial of oil he had left there. How the Marshall managed to perform that feat without the paper mountain collapsing on them both, Kenren would never know. More importantly, why did he have a vial of oil hidden under that _particular_ heap of books?

"Tenpou, how did you just happen to have oil handy underneath that specific stack of books?"

"I already told you, General. The outcome was exactly as planned. Do try to listen more carefully next time, please."

Kenren open his mouth to argue, but before he could utter a single syllable, Tenpou interrupted him once more – this time with a warm, slick, palm. Kenren couldn't bite his lip quickly enough to stop the moan that tore out of him. Rolling his head back and closing his eyes, the General tried to bring his breathing under control as the Marshall prepared himself with well-lubricated fingers. Just as Kenren was able even out his breathing, Tenpou straddled him, rubbing Kenren's cock against his entrance.

Reaching around, the Marshal angled Kenren's cock against his opening and slowly lowered himself onto it. Tenpou was so tight, so hot that Kenren had to grip the sides of the chair to keep from thrusting in to the hilt and risking injury to his lover. Carefully, Tenpou began to rock his hips and move against Kenren's sweat-slick body. Neither could suppress the moans that escaped from their lips at the heat of their contact.

Expecting a continued battle of wills, Kenren smirked and steeled himself to meet the Marshall's intense gaze. However, at some point – unbeknownst to the General, the mischief in his lover's eyes had softened to something akin to affection - and once again Kenren found himself pinned to his chair, this time by his own stupefaction.

Leaning forward, Tenpou tangled his fingers into the short spikes of Kenren's hair and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Pulling back a fraction, the Marshall drew his tongue along the seam of Kenren's lips, seeking entrance. Moaning, the General regained his senses enough to part his lips, allowing their tongues slide against each other and match the rhythm of their intimate dance.

Already so close to climax from Tenpou's prior ministrations, Kenren could barely keep himself from screaming as he reached the edge in a matter of minutes.

"TENPOU… CLOSE…"

Pulling against the ropes, Kenren continued his rhythmic thrusts, aiming as best he could for his lover's prostate. Groaning, Tenpou wrapped an arm around his neck and crushed their lips together in a firm kiss. The Marshall then reached down and began stroking himself with one hand as Kenren strove to keep himself from coming.

"Let go, General," whispered the Marshall into Kenren's ear, "That's an order."

At that, Kenren could do nothing more than obey. Screaming Tenpou's name, he came inside his lover's body. A few moments later, he heard Tenpou moan his name and come, hot and wet, all over his stomach and the ropes binding his arms.

Sated, the Marshall reached around and, with a few well-placed tugs, released Kenren from his restraints. Finally free, Kenren wrapped his arms around Tenpou and held him close to his chest.

After a few moments of mutual panting, the General caught his breath enough to speak.

"So what was the deal with the ropes anyway?"

"You disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer."

"And what about…," Kenren gestured with his chin and thrust his hips forward in illustration.

"You saved that officer's life."

"And the kiss?"

"Somehow, I imagine that you can figure that one out on your own, Kenren."

"Heh. Yeah, okay. So… everything went as planned, huh?"

"Of course, General. Exactly as planned."


End file.
